fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Aether Resort
Aether Resort is a gameplay feature in Fire Emblem Heroes. Overview Aether is a side feature of Aether Raids which allows players create a facility that allows Heroes to enjoy. Players are allowed to freely choose to allow random units to appear each time they enter the resort or select the units that appear. The heroes freely wander the resort and can interact with each other in various ways. Aether Resort has its own unique currency, Aether R&R points, which can be expended to purchase Aether Resort structures and items to be placed in the structures. Aether R&R points also can be used to allow more units to appear in the Resort and allow more structures to be placed. Players are granted 10 Aether R&R Points each day. Players are also awarded 60 points when the Aether Raid/Arena season has reset for the week. Expending Aether R&R points also awards Aether Stones with a 10:1 ratio for the exchange. Players can also expend 3 Orbs to double the Aether R&R Point yield for a week. The player is allowed to bring any three Heroes in their army to the Resort by default, but can be upgraded to bring up to seven currently. Players can place up to fourteen structures including Aether Raids items by default, but can be upgraded to place more. Structures There are four main structures that allow a variety of extra features for the Heroes to enjoy. These can be entered by tapping them. Players may also drag and drop Heroes on the map to appear in the structures mandatorily. *Armory – Heroes can showcase different weapons and impress fellow Hero units at the resort. One Hero will showcase themselves on a stage wielding a weapon of their default equipment type while two other Heroes react. Character restrictions on weapons are removed, allowing Legendary weapons to be wielded by others. For example, Ike can potentially be showcased wielding Falchion, Durandal, and Yato. Tome users remain locked to tomes of their color, but Bows, Daggers, and Breath users can freely equip weapons of any color of their type. Weapons are generated randomly at the push of a button. *Accessory Shop – Heroes can showcase different accessories and impress fellow Hero units at the resort. One Hero will showcase themselves on a stage with an accessory while two other Heroes react. Heroes can freely change between all accessories, though these are randomly selected like in the Armory. Heroes cannot equip an accessory that they are not compatible with. *Inn – Heroes can sleep in an Inn and potentially have dreams. Players can freely turn off and on the lights, poke heroes awake, and turn off and on lamps. Players can also buy plush figures for Heroes to sleep with. A maximum of six Heroes can appear in the Inn at one time. *Hot Springs – Heroes can enjoy, bathe, and swim in a Hot Spring. The player can shift the background of the Hot Spring to change the time of day. Players can also buy bath toys which float in the Hot Spring Up to four characters can be in the Hot Spring and gender is not restricted. Players *Concert Hall - Heroes can dance on a special stage which plays various music from across the franchise. Up to 5 Heroes can appear in the hall and can do various dances. Trivia * The music playing in Aether Resort is "Sea Winds and Travelers" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Game Mechanics